


Sick Days - A One-Shot Trilogy

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Cute Supercorp, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Gen, Incomplete fanfiction, Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Not a supercat fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sanvers - Freeform, Soft sanvers, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Sunday, Supercorp - Freeform, Supercorp floof, Time/season changes depending on chapter, Wholesome, likely gonna be some prescat references, pls read ;-;, s o o p, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of one-shot short stories about various pairings/ships, involving one of them getting sick and another comforting/helping them get better. It's kind of a dumb idea so I don't really expect this to blow up, but... y'know. I tried.Contains:> Supercorp> Cat & Kara (not as a ship)> SanversFeel free to suggest other pairings/ships in the comments, although this is probably completed anyways since nobody likes this fic lol
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Cat Grant, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 13
Kudos: 28





	1. One - Cat Grant & Supergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ms. Grant, you’re looking better today. How are you feeling?”  
>  Cat pursed her lips for a moment before sighing and taking a sip of coffee, a glint in her eyes. “Well enough, I suppose. Those doctors may be right about a solid three hours doing wonders for your health.”  
>  “Er, I think it’s supposed to be eight hours, Ms. Grant.”  
>  “Eight? That’s ridiculous. Nobody sleeps for that long.”

As you may know, Catherine Grant was a germaphobe. If someone in her office so much as coughed, she’d send them home and have the entire room cleaned immediately, sterilized with the best technology on offer at CatCo. She didn’t even give people days off, usually, unless it was because of some contagious sickness. Broken arm? Not like it’ll hurt anybody else. Mother dying in the hospital? It wasn’t like everyone else’s mothers were going to drop dead. She was nothing if not pragmatic, doing her best to keep the odds of falling ill as low as humanly possible.

Unfortunately, as you also may know, with current technology there is no way to get those odds down to zero. And even with a less than one percent chance of catching a virus, someone spending that much time at the office, day after day, would be bound to contract something sooner or later. This time it was the flu - ironic, since she’d had her vaccination scheduled for the following day. 

Now, if you know anything about Cat Grant, you’ll take it that she isn’t big on rest, or breaks, or just about anything that she doesn’t consider productive. She _tried_ to go to work, and even made it as far as the elevator before beginning to feel dizzy and weak from the fever. A dutiful assistant as always, Kara Danvers had picked her up, brought her up to the balcony, and flown her home.

And that’s where our story begins.

\-----------------------------

Kara accelerated a bit, relishing the feeling of National City’s wind in her hair as she flew across the sky. She knew what she was doing was rash, especially considering she had changed into Supergirl right in front of her boss, but with luck, Cat would just vaguely remember being flown home by the city’s hero, and not the part about her being Kara. Hopefully.

Since she had no idea where the woman lived, aside from in a presumably very large house, Kara flew around a building and toward Alex’s apartment. The heroine’s own apartment was… not exactly the most high-class of homes, with its thrift store pillows and salvaged furniture, and her sister’s place of residence would likely get her less complaints when she arrived. It wasn’t as if having a 102-degree fever would make her boss less picky. 

She landed on the apartment balcony and knocked lightly, just in case her adopted sister wasn’t at work yet, before letting herself in through the sliding glass door and depositing a rather frazzled Cat down on the couch. The woman blinked slowly for a few moments before turning her head in Supergirl’s direction, her face betraying that inquisitive look that had nearly compromised Kara’s secret identity far too many times.

“So, Keira, whyever did you decide to fly me over here instead of just calling my chauffeur?”

Her assistant smiled tightly and forced a laugh, filling a glass with water from the sink. “You’re delirious. We’ve been over this discussion - I’m not Kara Danvers. I’m Supergirl.”

Cat rolled her eyes and lay sideways on the couch, propping her head up in her hand, regarding Kara carefully. “Fine, I suppose that’s not what’s important right now. Did you bring my laptop?”

“Your what, Ms. Grant-?”

Aaand… the trademark exasperated sigh. “My _laptop_ , Supergirl, or Keira, or whatever I’m supposed to call you these days. So I can do my work from home.”

Right. _That_ laptop. Kara vaguely recalled leaving it on the elevator floor before flying Cat away. She bit her lip and looked away, handing her boss the glass of water she’d filled. “Uh… no, sorry, Ms. Grant.”

Another exasperated sigh. “Well, go get it, then. Chop, chop.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Ms. Grant. I can’t just barge into your workplace. Plus, you’re sick.”

“Oh, am I?” She blinked as if she’d had no idea that she was running a fever, but was interrupted by a fit of coughing. “Hm. I suppose I am. But I still need to work.”

Kara sat down on the armchair opposite to the couch and stared down at a vase of hydrangeas on the coffee table, watching as a drop of water rolled off a vibrant, silky petal and landed on the glass beneath it. “The media can survive without you for a day.”

“And what if it isn’t just a day?” Cat stood up and began pacing the room, fidgeting with her glasses as she spoke. “The flu can last weeks, Keir- uhm- Supergirl. Those are weeks without the Queen of Media running things, making sure everything’s going smoothly. Weeks where board meetings are likely commandeered by that shabby opossum Carr. Weeks where the truth isn’t being efficiently reported to citizens and my responsibility to the people isn’t being fulfilled!”

She exhaled sharply and plopped herself back down onto the couch, placing her glasses on the table and massaging her temples. “I’ve got obligations, Keira. Things to do. Places to be. I can’t go and spread this flu to other people, but I shouldn’t let it stop me from doing what I can.”

Kara bit her lip. She knew that Cat was right, at least on a logical level - the city needed CatCo. But on a personal, emotional level, all she could see when she looked at her was an ill, tired woman. Someone past her younger years, pushing herself to work much more than could’ve been healthy to meet the standards and expectations of the world.

“Look, Keira, I know you mean well. But like I’ve said so many times before, we as women - we have to work _so_ much harder than everyone else to get this far. If I take a sick day, I’m just another shallow, lazy bitch. And we can’t have that, can we? The world's figures have to be perfect.”

“Yeah, okay, but you know what I’ve _also_ been told many times before? People have got to slow down. To stop rushing things and just... take a break.” That wasn't an intentional _Hamilton_ reference. Kara couldn't afford to go see _Hamilton_.

Perhaps in her normal state Cat would've noticed the supposed reference, but the fever was getting rather bad, so she relented, kicking her heels off and lying sideways on the sofa. “Well, I suppose one day off wouldn’t be too bad. But don’t get in the habit of whisking me away from work and forcing me to lie on a sofa in some semi-modern middle-class apartment that smells of whisky and that old spice swagger deodorant used by manly lumberjacks and butch lesbians.”

The heroine chuckled. That was a bit... on the nose. “Fine. Just take some medicine and rest, okay? I’ve got some other stuff to attend to, so I’ll be back in a few hours.”

And with that, she flew off into the mid-morning sky, ready for another day protecting National City. Cat waved her off with a smile, stared at the bright blue sky for a few minutes, and closed her eyes.

\-----------------------------

And, by some miracle, Catherine Grant was better the next day. She breezed into the office as per usual and sat down at her desk to begin writing, waiting surprisingly patiently for Kara to bring her latte. Also as per usual, the dutiful assistant rushed in, the beverage at her preferred temperature, and set it down on her desk.

“Ms. Grant, you’re looking better today. How are you feeling?”

Cat pursed her lips for a moment before sighing and taking a sip of coffee, a glint in her eyes. “Well enough, I suppose. Those doctors may be right about a solid three hours doing wonders for your health.”

“Er, I think it’s supposed to be eight hours, Ms. Grant.”

“Eight? That’s ridiculous. Nobody sleeps for that long.” She made a tutting sound and began typing quickly on her computer, looking up minutes later to see that her assistant was still there. The woman rolled her eyes and motioned for the younger one to sit down. “Mmm, you know, Kara, I had the strangest dream during those three hours. You turned into Supergirl and flew me to some apartment to get better. How utterly fascinating. So... strange.”

“Y-yes, Ms. Grant. V-very strange, indeed.”


	2. Two - Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What happened?”  
>  “Uhh, w-well…” Gah, that cute little stammer. Someone save me. “I came in to ask if you wanted lunch, and you were… totally conked out at your desk. I felt your forehead and it seems like you’re running a really bad fever.”  
>  Lena turned over on the couch to face the backrest. “And then what, you carried me here? Without waking me up? I appreciate it, but you’re making me feel like a five year-old.”  
>  “Well, you looked like you needed that nap. And it was kinda cute, how peaceful you seemed.” She chuckled and patted the sick woman’s shoulder lightly.  
>  Cute-?! I- Aagh-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a

Since the minute Lena Luthor dragged herself out of bed at 5:30 in the morning in a cold sweat, she knew it’d be a horrible day. But she didn’t know that the day would include chicken soup, no work, and… Kara Danvers. And with those three factors, it was… almost redeemable. 

Almost.

\-----------------------------

Lena awoke drenched in sweat, which wasn’t uncommon, what with the frequent visits from her brother in her dreams. It was probably just another normal day, that just happened to start out in a normal sweat because of a not-so-normal psychotic supervillain brother and a shitload of family baggage. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and attempted to stand up, shivering as the sheets were shrugged off her body. Cold. Why was it so cold? Her skin felt hot. She was sweating. But it was cold. 

Grabbing a monogrammed dressing gown and wrapping it around herself, Lena made her way into the bathroom of her penthouse and began to wash up, flinching when the water hit her face. What was wrong with her? Why did she feel so… off? 

With much effort, she dressed herself and made the short commute over to L-corp, where she sat down at her desk to begin work. Let’s see… today she had to go over some of the pitches she’d gotten from business hoping to partner. Tedious work, usually - a good portion of the pitches were basically just hate mail, and the other forty percent or so were probably from suspicious aliens looking for yet another way to exploit her (yes, Rhea, I’m looking at you). Within just a few hours, she felt her eyelids begin to droop, an overwhelming feeling of exhaustion seeping in through every pore in her body. Lena bit the inside of her cheek to try and keep herself awake, but she was just so, so tired… 

\-----------------------------

“Lena? Lena?!”

She bolted upright at the sound of her name, blinking in what now seemed to be early afternoon light. Her head felt stuffy, as if someone had removed 60% of her brain and replaced it with cotton, and her eyes were red and bleary as she looked up at her best friend and crush, Kara Danvers. Of course she was here - it seemed like she was always getting saved by her, one way or another.

“Kara…? Wha…?”

Lena attempted to stand up, but was quickly shushed and urged back down onto the couch by the woman, who sat by the top of Lena’s head, her thighs almost touching it. Somewhere in her groggy, confused mind, she wondered if her head had been in Kara’s lap. Had it? That certainly would’ve been… embarrassing. But also really nice.

“Lena, you shouldn’t move around too much.”

Kara stared down at her with those big, blue-green eyes that she could easily get lost in, concern easily identifiable as the primary emotion on her face. A furrowed brow, with that cute little crinkle… Anyways. She was, erm. There.

“What happened?”

“Uhh, w-well…”  _ Gah, that cute little stammer. Someone save me.  _ “I came in to ask if you wanted lunch, and you were… totally conked out at your desk. I felt your forehead and it seems like you’re running a really bad fever.”

Lena turned over on the couch to face the backrest. “And then what, you carried me here? Without waking me up? I appreciate it, but you’re making me feel like a five year-old.”

“Well, you looked like you needed that nap. And it was kinda cute, how peaceful you seemed.” She chuckled and patted the sick woman’s shoulder lightly.

_ Cute-?! I- Aagh- _

“Oh, come on… now you’re straight-up treating me like a five year-old!”

Kara pouted and puffed up her cheeks. Now  _ that  _ was cute. “Look, I just didn’t wanna disturb you, okay…?”

“...okayy…” She smiled slightly and reached for the bespectacled woman’s hand, holding it to her cheek and letting its peaceful warmth calm her. Kara waited patiently, unmoving, and Lena began to drift off into sleep.

She awoke four times, give or take a few. In her hazy state, she wasn’t sure what was a dream and what wasn’t, or whether any of it was true. Around three, she’d felt cold and woken up, seeing that Kara was no longer there. No more than two minutes later, she was back, was that…  _ flying _ in through the balcony entrance? Yet even more perplexing were their short, dreamlike exchanges, during which Lena would reach for her friend’s hand and mumble… something. She didn’t even remember what, but she certainly remembered what came after it.

A kiss. 

Kara had leaned forward and kissed her, the softness of her lips reminding Lena of uncooked marshmallows about to be engulfed in flames. Or, in her case… Lena’s red lipstick. They’d stayed like that for a few moments, just staring into each others’ eyes, until she began to feel her consciousness slipping away yet again. Just as her eyes began to close, Kara pulled away, smiling.

That very smile filled her dreams, and when she awoke once more, she was still there, wearing the same smile stained by red lipstick in an uneven kiss mark.

She supposed that at least the kiss hadn’t been a dream.


	3. Three - Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ALEXX… I LOVE YOU…!” Maggie sat up and looked straight up at the taller woman, emphasizing her sincerity by pointing to her face with a shaky arm.   
>  “I love you, too, Mags. A lot.” The soup was now fully heated up, so she ladled a cup or so into a bowl and set it onto a tray. “Anyways… soup’s on.”  
>  “Thanks.”

Alex woke up to rays of sunlight filtering through the blinds of her apartment and blinked, adjusting her eyes to the morning light. She made a move to turn over but stopped when she felt something warm wrapped around her, holding her down and keeping her in place. Maggie. The woman’s arms were clutching her tightly in an embrace, her face pressed against Alex’s back. Alex smiled slightly and pried Maggie’s arms off her, rolling onto her side to face her girlfriend. She reached out and ran her hands through her hair, feeling its smooth softness under her hand. Her fingers made their way down to her face, where she stroked her forehead. It was warm… wait, no- it was  _ hot _ . Like, burning hot. Alex bolted upright, throwing the covers off and rushing into the bathroom to grab the thermometer. She climbed back into the bed and sat beside Maggie, running the device over her forehead and holding it up to check the reading. 101.4. 

“Alllexxxx…” Maggie’s eyes fluttered open at the touch of the object on her skin and she reached out to her girlfriend, caressing her cheek, and although Alex could only really notice the burning sensation of her feverish fingertips on her face. Alex pried Maggie’s fingers off of her and pushed a strand of hair out of her face, swinging her legs off the bed and heading into the kitchen. The dark-haired woman groaned and sat up as Alex pulled away, murmuring something about needing to go to work before falling back down onto the mattress. 

Alex crossed the apartment into her small-but-modern kitchen and set to work making Maggie breakfast, something good for a cold - soup, or something. Soup was good. Probably. She went through the pantry and took out a can of chicken noodle soup, emptying it into a pot and setting it down on the stove. She glanced back at her girlfriend as she turned the heat on and chuckled when she saw her face, which was halfway buried in pillows and blankets. Maggie squinted in the morning light and waved to Alex, smiling a huge, cheesy smile and blowing her a sloppy kiss. 

“ALEXX… I LOVE YOU…!” Maggie sat up and looked straight up at the taller woman, emphasizing her sincerity by pointing to her face with a shaky arm. 

“I love you, too, Mags. A lot.” The soup was now fully heated up, so she ladled a cup or so into a bowl and set it onto a tray. “Anyways… soup’s on.”

“Thanks.”

Alex sat down on the bed and coaxed her groggy girlfriend to sit up, scooting closer until their bodies were touching. She then raised a soup-filled spoon to Maggie’s mouth and fed it to her.

“Ooh don’ hafta feed me, y’know,” Maggie said indignantly through a mouthful of soup. She chewed the noodles and swallowed, taking the bowl and spoon from Alex. She scooped up some broth and tipped it into her mouth, a tiny bit dribbling down the side of her chin. Alex reached out and wiped the broth off her face, replacing the burning sensation of hot soup with a gentle kiss. Maggie laughed and wrapped her arm around the agent’s shoulders, squeezing her close and planting a reciprocal peck on her cheek.

“Maggie, isn’t kissing sick people supposed to be unhealthy?” the woman asked through kisses, making her way up from the neck to her forehead.

“I mean, we slept in the same bed, sooo…”

“Right.”

Maggie gave her a small smile and placed the bowl on the nightstand, burrowing back under the covers and dragging Alex with her. Alex sighed and pulled her girlfriend closer, tapping her nose lightly with a finger and looking straight into her eyes. God, those eyes… So soulful, but steely and strong, with that mischievous glint almost always present. Eyelashes that fluttered so, so beautifully every time her gaze shifted… Perfect. She was so perfect. She’d never, ever let her go.

“Hey, Mags?”

“Yeah, Danvers?”

“...I love you.”

“Right back at ya.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably gonna be the last one-shot, since I've been running really low on motivation and I feel like my writing skills really aren't good enough to share stories with y'all lmao
> 
> Anyways, please comment and let me know if you liked it!


End file.
